


Coming Out

by vel16



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming Out, Internalised Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: Dave has something really important to tell John, but will it ruin their friendship?





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so tumblr user floralmarsupial was lamenting a lack of Dave being worried about his and John's shared internalised homophobia so I wrote this. Did it in like 15 mins so sorry if it's a bit scruffy but I'm going out.

“Hi Dave!”  
“Hey John.”  
“What ya wanna talk about?”  
You look into those huge blue eyes and swallow. You’re scared, and have no idea how to proceed.  
This may well be the scariest thing you’ve ever done.  
“Haha, nothing in particular” you laugh awkwardly, right hand massaging the back of your neck. “Just wanted to catch up, you know? I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
“Yeah, you’re right. It feels like forever since we last spoke face to face. Where’ve you been off to?”  
You awkwardly look at your hands twisting together. “Well, funny you should ask, um…”  
John looks at you weirdly. Dammit, now isn’t the time for rambling, just short and sweet. Not what John’s used to though, so he must have noticed something’s up.  
“Well, you know how when you’re close to someone, like really close, and then you’re more than close, and then all of a sudden it’s like, wow, I’m spending all of my time with this person, and I think they like me too, because you like them, and then it all just ends up going really well?”  
John’s eyes widen at that and a sly grin emerges on his face. “You’re dating someone?”  
“Kinda.”  
“Who?”  
You look down again. “That’s the thing. I… I want you to be happy for me.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be…? Dave?”  
You take a deep breath and close your eyes.  
“You know how as kids we made fun of people for being gay?” You look up, and John’s face is frozen. Aw shit, this is it. This is the end of your friendship with your best friend of half a decade.  
“John?”  
“Are you coming out to me?”  
“I… um… yes?”  
John looks at you intensely, eyebrows furrowed.  
“So, you’re gay?”  
“Actually I think I might be bi, but I’m with Karkat, so that’s the important bit right now.”  
John splutters. “Karkat? But, but he’s an alien, Dave! A fucking alien! What if exchanging saliva kills you or something?”  
You sigh at this. “Oh, come on, if anything like that were to happen Rose and Kanaya would already know about it.”  
John’s hand is at his forehead. “How long have you known that you’re gay?”  
“Bi…”  
“Whatever.”  
“Well uh, actually, I’ve known since about a year after meeting you.”  
“WHAT?”  
“I don’t like you anymore! You’re my best bro, but that is all. I’m with Karkat now.”  
“Dude, why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because… because you were so adamant that you weren’t gay, and kinda kept on about it to be honest, I don’t know…”  
“You could have told me.”  
You shake your head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
John sighs, looks at you, then steps forward. You instinctively back away slightly.  
“I’m just gonna hug you ya douche” John mutters.  
Oh.  
The hug is slightly awkward, but definitely appreciated.  
“Does anyone else know?”  
“Well I spoke a bit to Rose about it.  
John nods. “That makes sense.”  
“And I don’t know who Karkat’s told. Probably no-one except the mayor, knowing him.”  
“Well, thank you for telling me.”  
Now it’s your turn to nod silently.  
“And uh, if we’re doing this, I guess I should let you know…”  
Oh God  
“I think…”  
OH GOD  
“I think I’m aromantic?”  
Huh.  
“Also I like girls and boys too.”  
Oh.  
“So uh, I guess bisexual aromantic or something? I don’t know, I’m still figuring this all out, which is why I didn’t want to tell you, but after you said what you did, I figured… you know… it’d be safe…”  
You reach forward for another hug, tears in your eyes.  
“I was so fucking scared you’d hate me.”  
“Dude, of course I don’t hate you. I could never hate you, you’re my best bro”  
You stand hugging for a while. It’s very, very gay.  
When you let go, John has tears in his eyes too. He sniffs and wipes a hand under his nose.  
“Dude, gross”  
John reaches his snotty hand out to you, grinning, and as you duck out of the way, the moment is gone, and you know that you’re safe.  
John accepts you.  
John’s ok with it.  
And you’re with Karkat.

Nothing more is needed for you to finally be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
